An antigen-presenting cell (APC) is a cell that processes and displays antigenic peptides in complexes with major histocompatibility complex (MHC) proteins on their surfaces. Effector cells, such as T-cells, recognize these peptide-MHC (pMHC) complexes through cell-surface receptors, such as T-cell receptors (TCRs).
Dendritic cells (DCs) are an example of an antigen presenting cell that can be stimulated to effectively present antigen and support expansion of immune effector cells, thereby activating a cytotoxic response towards an antigen. In some immunotherapies, DCs are harvested from a patient and either pulsed with an antigen or transfected with a viral vector. Upon transfusion back into the patient these activated cells present tumor antigen to effector lymphocytes (e.g. CD4+ T cells, CD8+ T cells, and B cells). When successful, this therapy initiates a cytotoxic response against cells expressing antigens (including tumor antigens).
However, there remains a need for shelf-stable pharmaceutical compositions that are effective for immunotherapy, including antigen-specific immunotherapy for cancer. This disclosure meets these and other objectives.